


Dance

by UniversesVisiting



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Gen, Gratuitous Blushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversesVisiting/pseuds/UniversesVisiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This <em>really</em> doesn't seem safe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Unbetaed, so if anyone feels the need to tell me about any mistakes they find, PLEASE do so, I need all the help I can get.  
>   
> Also, this is probably only Yuuram if you squint and tilt your head just right.  
> 

„Are you _sure_ that this is how it goes?”

Hanging onto Wolframs shoulders for dear life while being bent backwards and coming alarmingly close to brushing the floor with his hair Yuuri felt somewhat justified in asking the question for the third time that afternoon.

Wolfram’s fingers curled sharply where they held onto Yuuris waist before they clamped down again. The fabric underneath creased and Yuuri resigned himself to having a set of finger shaped bruises later that day. Looking up again he could see a muscle twitching in Wolframs face and just when he had mentally prepared himself for being shouted at, Gunther’s voice saved him. 

“ _Very_ good, Your Majesty! A marvelous dip. Wolfram, see that your shoulders are parallel to your feet, your form is getting shaky. The last one was better” 

He clapped his hands, his hair swaying around him as he turned and moved towards the large gramophone in the corner of the ball room: “Once more.” 

Hissing under his breath Wolfram pulled Yuuri out of the dip a bit harsher than strictly necessary. When Yuuri gingerly patted his shoulder Wolfram growled and shook it off before falling into the first position of the dance once again. 

Gulping Yuuri followed and when Gunther called: “Five, Six, Seven…” they started moving, Yuuri still not quite sure in his steps and Wolfram with barely restrained frustration. 

It took Yuuri half a minute to step on Wolframs toes. The resulting sound from Wolframs throat made him shudder and Yuuri desperately wanted to edge away, even as he mumbled: “Ahhh, sorry, sorry…” and concentrated on his feet instead of the tick developing in Wolframs cheek. 

Two minutes later, with the end of the dance mercifully in sight, Yuuri dared to peek up at Wolfram once more. Wolframs eyes were focused on the gramophone and he looked like he was seriously contemplating whether or not it would be worth the inevitable lecture from both Gunther and Gwendal if he set it on fire here and now. His feet meanwhile kept moving with a surety Yuuri found both admirable and very much frustrating when he compared it to his own shuffling steps. Lost in thought he noticed the change in the music too late and once again he felt his own foot step clumsily onto Wolframs. 

Wolframs face snapped around and now he looked ready to set _Yuuri_ on fire. Worried as he might be about just that happening, it did not help his concentration as he desperately tried to find back into the steps. 

As Yuuri floundered Wolfram gave a despairing groan and hissed: “Stop moving against me, idiot!” and then pulled them back into the rhythm. His arm tightened around Yuuri’s waist and with the next turn he sped up their steps until they were back in the dance. 

Finally they settled back into the appropriate speed and Yuuri let out a gust of air: “That was close” 

Wolfram snorted: “We would have finished already if you would stop trampling on peoples feet while dancing” 

As if to underline his words he barely escaped having his feet trodden on for a third time when Yuuri opened his mouth and drew back, a look of outrage on his face. Wolfram maneuvered them through Yuuri’s blunder and then raised an eyebrow at Yuuri who had the good grace to look sheepish. 

Despite knowing he probably shouldn’t, Yuuri couldn’t help fidgeting. Wolfram groaned when his reflexes were once again the only thing that kept them on track: “What _is_ it?! Can’t you keep still for a few minutes?” 

“It feels _weird_ ”, Yuuri grumbled as Wolfram led them into another figure, “I’ve never danced when I wasn’t the one leading. This doesn’t feel normal!”  
Wolfram rolled his eyes: “It’s just one dance you will have to get through. Stop complaining, wimp”

Yuuri barely managed to stop himself from whining. Instead he grumbled: “Well, it’s just weird for me. What do I do if they can’t lead, or something? Or during the dip? What do I do if someone lets me fall?! It’s so easy to drop someone like that! That _really_ doesn’t seem save. It really doesn’t _feel_ safe! I have no idea how women do this all the time!”

Caught up in righteous indignation Yuuri missed the way Wolframs hair fell into his eyes when he moved his head, hiding his eyes. He did notice however, when Wolfram asked:

“Can’t you trust _me_ to lead you in this?” 

Too late Wolfram heard the edge of hurt in his own voice. Before he could take his words back they were abruptly brought to a standstill in the middle of the room as Yuuri planted both feet onto the ground and refused to move. 

His face, as open as ever, was a study in confused outrage: “What are you _talking_ about? I do trust you! How can you think I don’t?!” 

From across the room Wolfram could see Gunther’s brows drawing together and he pushed at Yuuri while hissing: “Move, _move_!” not willing to be forced into another round of dancing by Gunther should this one not be to the man’s satisfaction. 

Yuuri however stayed still, like his feet had been bolted to the floor, his mouth shaping a stubborn line: “Why wouldn’t I trust you. You’re my friend. You’re my _family_ , of course I trust you!” 

With trouble Wolfram stopped the blush he could feel coming from showing on his face. Sputtering he finally managed to say: “Yes, fine. Can you… Yuuri, for Shinou’s sake, start moving!” 

Yuuri looked at him and Wolfram couldn’t stop himself from meeting his eyes. For a moment they stayed as they were, Yuuri’s eyes searching and inquisitive, the intensity of them nearly uncomfortably on Wolframs bare face. But then Yuuri’s stern look dissolved into a smile and he settled his hands on Wolframs shoulder and in Wolfram’s hand once more. Letting out a breath, both from relief of not having to confront Gunther and from being freed from Yuuri’s strangely serious gaze, Wolfram waited a heartbeat before launching them into the next set of steps fitting the music. 

For half a minute there was silence between them, only the sound of their heels echoing across the room while they danced. When Yuuri broke the stillness his voice was hushed, so that Gunther would not be able to hear it from across the ball room.

“But you know”, he said, and this time he stayed where he was when he looked at Wolfram and smiled, moving with Wolfram’s directions instead of against them, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “I’m _really_ glad that it’s you whose dancing with me right now. At least like this I can feel safe that you won’t laugh at me behind my back or tell me I’m good when I’m really awful” 

This time the blood did shot into Wolframs cheeks. His mouth shaped a silent: “Oh” as he floundered for an answer. 

“Thanks for doing this for me”, Yuuri said, his eyes wide and his smile so brilliant it made Wolfram lose focus for a few seconds as they turned into the last twirl and finally came to a stop in the middle of the ball room once more. Everything stood still and Yuuri was still looking at him like that and for several seconds Wolfram’s head was curiously empty of everything but the way the colour of Yuuri’s eyes turned even darker when he smiled and the way his laugh lit up his entire face.  
Then Wolfram realized what Yuuri was waiting for and he shifted his stance, his hands sliding from Yuuri’s waist to the middle of his back. Yuuri’s hands came around his shoulders as he leaned back, trusting this time that Wolfram would hold him, as they moved into a dip together. The last few notes played out and faded into the air and finally there was silence while Yuuri and Wolfram kept looking at each other, Yuuri smiling up at Wolfram and Wolfram struggling to stop another luminous blush from blooming on his face. 

Once again, it was Gunther that saved them, and Wolfram was unsure whether he wanted to hit the other man or kiss him for it: “Very, very good, both of you!” His hands clasped together in front of himself, Gunther was smiling at them rather dazedly: “Absolutely wonderful! Your majesty, what grace, what beauty. Hah, the delegation from Caloria will be enchanted!” 

Letting Wolfram pull them up from the dip and onto even ground again Yuuri laughed and scratched the back of his head: “Mah, mah Gunther. Let’s just hope I won’t step on anyone’s toes” 

“Besides”, he muttered in Wolframs direction, as they followed Gunther towards the gramophone while the man kept up a steady stream of praise and compliments, “I don’t think dancing, of all things, is going to impress Flurin. She seems like someone who has better things to do than that, right?” He turned around, wanting to share a laugh, and nearly choked on it when he caught sight of Wolfram’s face. 

“Flurin?,” the prince hissed and a small wisp of fire swirled across his right hand, the intimate mood of the dance vanishing in an instant, “I thought she was going to send a delegate?!” 

“Ahaha…”, laughing uneasily Yuuri retreated several steps, “I hadn’t told you that she send a letter that she will be coming herself?”

A growl, deep and vibrating, tore its way out of Wolfram’s throat, a yell at its heels: “YUURI! How dare you?!” 

Yuuri did what was wisest and started running before Wolfram had finished. The doors to the ball room flew open and Yuuri sprinted down the corridor Wolfram barely a second behind him, his calls of: “TRAITOR! You DIRTY, good-for-nothing CHEATER!” echoing through the entire castle. Behind them, Gunther looked up from the music player in confusion before he let out a despairing sigh and resolved to simply ask Conrad the next time His Majesty needed a dance partner.


End file.
